


Candy

by orphan_account



Series: spit on his grave [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Derogatory Language, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Papyrus Has Issues, Sadism, Sans Has Issues, dying, power hungry papyrus, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tastes like candy, at least to Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

It didn't start as a habit, but it sure forced it's way into Sans's mind to create one. Muffet, of course it was Muffet, who else would it be? She'd dosed his drink with a little dissolvable pink pill last time they'd gone to Chillby's together, and fuck it felt so good. He'd ask her what the hell she put in his drink and why he felt so high, and she'd just shrug and smile. That bitch knew he'd get hooked. Just more money for him.

Three days later Sans texted Muffet to meet him at Chillby's again. He scrounged up as much gold as he could and shoved it into her arms, greedily plucking the small baggy with a few of those sweet, pink pills. He wasted no time, popping one into his mouth as soon as the bag hit his hand.

It became routine.  
Every Friday night Sans would collect as much gold as he could find and met her at Chillby's to do the exchange. They were both happy. Papyrus was not.

The third time Sans came home high from work was when Papyrus started beating him more than usual. Sans would slip up more easily, slur his words. Laugh when unnecessary. And Papyrus was sick of it. 

The tenth time Sans came home high, Papyrus knocked him out. There was a loud thump as he toppled to the floor, and the taller didn't feel a thing. 

The eleventh time, though, was when Papyrus really took the situation into his hands. Sans didn't know what was coming. Papyrus had knocked him out again, adding to the cracks and bruises littering his body. The Boss wasted no time in getting Sans to the shed and locking him inside, bound and senseless. 

Boss had thrown those pills on the ground several feet ahead of Sans and crushed them with his boot,.

When Sans woke up, he thought he was dead.

Looking around, there was darkness. When he tried to speak a blow landed on his cheek and he screeched. The pain wasn't numbed by the drug anymore, and it was raw and pounding.

Papyrus only did this because he loved his older brother, really. But… his behavior was just so unforgivable he may have--

Boss might have let his emotions get a little out of hand.

The next moments felt like bliss to him, though, feeling the life being sucked out of his brother's little body as he pressed his gloved fingers around his neck. Squeezing and squeezing until he felt dust tickle his nose aperture.

"When will you learn your lesson?" Papyrus huffed, a pout on his face as he let the dust fall to the floor. On top of those crushed pills.

Isn't that what the history books said?

Spread a monster's dust on what they loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot while I work on Sweet Souls. I've had this in my head for a while. Plus, I just love Underfell Sans.


End file.
